Shadow Candy
Were you looking for Shadow Candy's counterparts, Candy, Old Candy or The Cat? FNAC = Shadow Candy is a rare antagonist and a hallucination in Five Nights at Candy's. He is a secret, shadowy version of Candy. Appearance He shares his appearance with Candy. His color is dark purple with black shadings. His eyes are completely hallowed with phantom-styled eyes, and his teeth glow white. Unlike Candy and Cindy, he has extra teeth from his upper jaw. Behavior Rarely, while both Candy and Cindy are out of the Main Stage, Shadow Candy appears at the exact spot where Candy normally starts, except staring at the camera. Strangely, the star decorations change into a purple color as soon as he appears. Once he is encountered, his face slowly rises up in the window at The Office after few seconds once lowering the monitor. If the player observes him for too long, Shadow Candy will crash the game. To prevent Shadow Candy from causing a game crash, pull up the maintenance panel before he crashes the game. Afterwards, he'll disappear once lowering the monitor. Trivia *The way how the player summons Shadow Candy to The Office is strikingly similar to Golden Freddy in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, though, he never had a kill screen after looking at him for too long. He seems to be fended off in the same way. *Shadow Candy is one of the animatronics not to appear in the Extras menu, others being the Markiplier animatronic and the Reverse Puppet. *He is the only animatronic not to appear in Emil's "Thank You Too!" image. *He is one of the animatronics not to outright kill the player. Two others are Markiplier and the Penguin. **He does cause a game crash after observing him for too long, however. |-|FNAC 2= Shadow Candy is a rare antagonist and a hallucination in Five Nights at Candy's 2. He is a secret, shadowy version of Candy. He only appears in the minigames in this game. Minigames Shadow Candy only appears in this game in Night 6 minigames, in all of them (three). In first minigame on this night he starts from Main Party Room, and player have a objective to follow him. Shadow Candy will lure the player till Parts & Service room, then he disappears, and then technician in this room, runs to Old Candy (player), with some sort of tool, probably trying to disable him. In the second minigame on this night he only appears on the kid's drawing. In the third, and last minigame he will guide the player into The Office, where the sad kid sits, and after Old Candy will walk over to the kid, Shadow Candy will guide you to the Main Hall 1, where a man stands pushing one of the child's. Old Candy will then harm a man, ending the minigame. Trivia *It's really likely that Shadow Candy is a protector, since he guided Old Candy to The Office where the sad kid sat, and Old Candy cheered him up. He also guides the player to the man pushing the child. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Gameplay Five nights at candy s official shadow candy by thesitcixd-d91uxpe.png|Shadow Candy in the Main Stage. Shadow office.gif|Shadow Candy at The Office. Five Nights at Candy's Minigames Shadow candy minigame.gif Shadow candy attack minigame.png 323 FNAC 2 minigame drawing of shadow candy.png|Shadow Candy on the drawing Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Easter Eggs Category:Five Nights at Candy's